The use of personal electronic devices is becoming increasingly popular. Many applications on the personal electronic devices require internet access. In some cases, it is desirable to use the personal electronic device to access the internet while driving in a vehicle. For example, a passenger may wish to access the internet while driving on a long road trip.
Internet access can be provided to the personal electronic devices or other applications of the vehicle through a modem or other connectivity device that communicates with a broadband network through the vehicle's antenna. The performance of some broadband networks (such as Long Term Evolution (LTE) or other networks) however, is vulnerable to varying bandwidth and long latency. For example, conventional Transmission Control Protocols (TCPs) of the networks are not able to fully utilize the existing bandwidth. Communicating data under the conventional TCPs while traveling in a vehicle typically exacerbates such issues.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved methods and systems for communicating data. It is further desirable to provide methods and systems for communicating data to and from a vehicle while the vehicle is traveling. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.